Protector
by Habibty17
Summary: Nicole Blight is the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. She saw how two children from District 12 won the 74th Hunger Games. It was the start of a Rebellion. This Quarter Quell, tributes will be selected from the remaining pool of Victors. With a Mockingjay to watch over, a Baker Boy to protect and a flirty Victor who has a crush on her, these Games will be different.(summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**

_Nicole Blight is the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games. She, together with the rest of Panem, saw how two children from District 12 won the 74th Hunger Games. It was the start of a Rebellion. This Quarter Quell, tributes will be selected from the remaining pool of Victors. Unfortunately, just like Katniss Everdeen, Nicole is the last remaining female Victor of District 5. With a Mockingjay to watch over, a Baker Boy to protect and a flirty Victor who has a crush on her, these Games will be different. She will go in, but she will go in her way._

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfiction here with my own Original Character thrown in the mix. I hope you all enjoy this prologue and leave a review with your thoughts and comments on this; constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be removed. This will be a shorter chapter, but future chapters should be much longer. Without any further ado:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, this is just a piece of my imagination thrown into the already exciting world created by Suzanne Collins.  
**_

* * *

Prologue

"…_so to show Panem that even the strongest can't defeat the Capitol,_ _all tributes are to be selected from the existing pool of Victors_._ Enjoy this year's Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

It took a while to sink in, but when it finally did my eyes widened and my nostrils flared with the force of breaths that I was taking.

"Well, this is a nice turn of events huh?"

I forced my gaze away from the screen that showed a smirking President Snow waving at the crowd and glared at the man seated next to me. His bushy eyebrows were raised mockingly and a smirk marred his features. Brown eyes locked with my green ones and I could see the hidden anger in them, together with the fake humor that he tried to show me. I wasn't falling for it though; he had never been a good actor.

"Especially because I am the last remaining female Victor of our district." I sneered, scoffing when he chuckled at me. "How dare they force us in these Games again? As if we haven't been through enough already!"

"You have Katniss Everdeen to thank for that, Blight," Chris Rodgers said in his raspy voice."She's the one who started all of this."

I scoffed and turned my head back to the screen. Picking up my glass of water from the table, I gave a scream before I threw the glass at the hologram, breathing deeply when it shattered to pieces against the wall.

"I was wondering when you would finally lose it."

"Oh shut up Rogers!" I sighed, burying my head in my hands and taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I looked back up when I had finally regained my senses and saw Chris looking at me with masked concern. "I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're just good at pretending to be." Chris said. "One of the reasons why you won the Games 2 years ago."

"Yeah," I chuckled without any humor, "and now I can start all over again. The acting, the fake smiles, the prepping, the training, everything! Just when you think it's all over, some idiot girl has to ruin it for me." I mumbled, willing myself to keep my tears at bay. I hadn't cried for 3 years and I wasn't about to start now.

"Well," Chris sighed while looking sideways at me, "it's a good thing that you're intelligent, else I would bash you on the head."

"And why is that?" I scoffed, giving him an unimpressed look. "You know that it would be the last thing you'd do."

He snorted but decided to ignore my jab at him and answered my question. "Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her little sister. The only way to save herself and get sponsors was by pretending to be in love with her fellow Tribute. Unfortunately," Chris shrugged, "she isn't that good of an actress and Snow doesn't believe that she is madly in love with that boy."

I mulled his words over for a few seconds. I could understand and respect the reason why she decided to pretend. It's simple: she wanted to go back to her little sister. But I couldn't help but be pissed all the same. If she had acted better, or had at least been convincing enough, none of this would have happened. Because of one 16 year old girl, people who have already entered the Games are forced to compete again. As if the nightmares that most of us have aren't enough.

"I still think that she should have been more careful." I stubbornly said.

"What, like you should have been?"

I whipped my head in his direction and glared viciously. "Don't you dare bring that up Rogers." I growled, not even feeling satisfied when I saw the nerves in his eyes. "Not if you know what's good for you."

He hesitated slightly before he gave me a nod. Shooting him one last glare, I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Chris shout behind me.

"Don't worry, I'll be _careful_." I sarcastically yelled, ignoring the sigh that I heard after my harsh statement. Closing the door behind me, I rubbed my arms when I felt the cold biting through my thin sweater.

It was time for me to call the only fellow Victor that I didn't irritate me constantly, except for Chris. Although sometimes he did stretch my patience a bit too much. Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I dialed the now familiar number and waited impatiently.

"_I'm guessing you saw the Reaping, sweetheart?"_ The voice of Haymitch Abernathy sounded just as it always did; sarcastic and drunk.

"Damn it all to hell, Haymitch."

"_Couldn't have said it any better myself."_

"Your Girl on Fire," I said in a sarcastic tone, "has doomed us all. Just when I think that it's over, a 16-year-old girl has to ruin everything."

"_We were all thrown into this, Nic, and not just because Katniss can't act to save her life."_ I could hear his slight anger over the phone, but didn't bother to pay attention to it. _"This is just as much of a punishment for her as it is for everybody."_

I knew that he was right. Hell, even Chris was right. In that moment though, the only thing I could think of was being in that Arena again, reliving the same memories and nightmares over and over again.

"No Abernathy," I particularly growled, "I had my punishment 2 years ago. You had yours a long time ago. Others have had it even longer ago. Do you really think that this is a punishment for us as well?"

Silence was my answer.

With a sigh, I decided to let that subject rest for now. "You know you're not going to go in there, right? Baker Boy is going to Volunteer for sure."

"_I know,"_ he grumbled, _"he's a softy."_

"He's in love, the idiot."

"_That too."_

"It's going to get him killed, Haymitch."

"_He knows that. He doesn't care. Besides,"_ I could hear glasses clinging and was sure that he was pouring himself a drink, _"if Katniss has to say anything about it, I wouldn't call him dead just yet, sweetheart. He's probably going to be here soon."_

"Yeah," I smirked, "and you're probably going to be very drunk, very soon."

He snorted. _"Aren't I always?"_ I heard him sigh and was surprised when I heard his most sober voice. _"I was going to call you, Nic."_

"I know," I told him. "I was just faster."

"_You're going to be fine."_

"We both know how it's going to be, Haymitch. Things are changing, and they're changing fast."

"_What are you saying?"_ he asked me in a shushed voice.

"I think we both know what's going to happen soon."

"_So you're in?"_

"You bet your boozed ass I'm in," I snorted. Hearing a door open and an unfamiliar voice calling Haymitch's name, I sighed quietly. "I'll see you at the party."

"_Don't do anything stupid, sweetheart."_ The warning in his voice was as clear as day, but I could also hear the humor hidden in there; it was obvious that he didn't expect me to listen to him.

"Watch my reaping, Abernathy. I'm going in, but I'm going in **my** way."

* * *

**A/N: That was the prologue for my story: Protector. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review pretty please!**

**Much love xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**  
_**Hey everyone! So sorry that I have been away for a long time, but I'm back now and ready to start with this story again.**_

_**Before we start, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the previous chapter:**_  
_xenocanaan, StuntedDarkness, kadee son 12345, vanugh, Guest, Misstyfoot, Defying Gravity9 and Guest __**for the lovely reviews!**_ _**Now, let's continue with Nicole's story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, even though I wish I had such a great imagination like Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Rodgers, you are not going to volunteer, you hear me?"_

_Rolling his brown eyes, Chris shot a glare toward his fellow Victor while poring himself some much deserved whiskey. "I hear you Nicole, doesn't mean I have to listen to you."_

"_Oh, come on!" Nicole growled. "What good would it do? You were my Mentor during my Games and I survived not only because I was good but also because I had you on the outside. Don't you dare change that."_

_Slamming his drink on the table, Chris turned around to a sitting Nicole and heaved a great sigh. "I want my revenge as well Blight. This isn't just about you and I'll be damned if-"_

"_I know this isn't about me, damnit!" the female Victor scoffed while glaring at him, "but you know that there's something going on. I mean, Tributes from the remaining pool of Victors? Think about it," she whispered, turning toward Chris when he took a seat next to her, his eyes focused on her own, "they want to get rid of us. All of us. We've been laying low for years now and you've seen how the Districts are finally fed up with the Capitol."_

"_What's your point?"_

"_My point," Nicole sighed, "is that it's time to fight back. We need as much help as we can get and you, Chris, are a genius. If we are really going to do this, we need you on the outside, not in the Arena. You understand? You'll get your revenge," she quickly said when she saw his mouth open to protest, "I promise. You know that I always keep my promises."_

_Grabbing the glass filled with the strong alcohol, Chris took a gulp before he looked back at the only person he deemed worth of his trust. "We don't even have a plan, Nic."_

"_Not yet, but we will. I spoke with Haymitch and he'll make sure we'll have people we can trust on the inside as well as the outside. My opinion is valid to him, Chris." Nicole smirked. "If I say that we need you to manage things here, we'll have you manage whatever you want. But not in the Arena."_

_Chris Rodgers looked at Nicole, really looked at her, and for the first time since her Games, he saw a flames in her eyes. Those flames were waiting to turn into a great fire and if he could bring back the Nicole he heard of before her Games, he'd do anything._

"_Okay, Nic. Have it your way."_

_Nodding in relief, Nicole stood up to go to her own home but stopped when she heard Chris' voice._

"_Blight," his voice sounded serious which alarmed the green eyed Victor, "don't do anything stupid during the Reaping."_

_Smirking, Nicole turned her head to look at her fellow Victor. "They can't hurt me anymore, Chris. I've got nothing to lose." _

_With those last words, she opened the door and walked out, leaving Chris Rodgers alone with his thoughts."_

* * *

Looking over all the people standing in front of the big stage where the Reaping would take place only moments from then, Nicole thought back on her last conversation with Chris Rodgers. She could only hope that he wouldn't be Reaped, else the plan would fail miserably.

She rubbed the scar on her exposed forearm, a reminder of the fight she had with a District 10 boy during her Games. She came out as the Victor, but it wasn't without remaining scars, both mental and physical. Feeling exposed in the jumpsuit she was forced to wear thanks to her Prep team, Nicole glanced to her right and studied the male Victors one by one.

Chris Rodgers was standing closest to her, his brown eyes assessing his surroundings. His Games were what people would call 'quite boring'. Except for the bloodbath in the beginning, there wasn't much excitement. Chris hid from the other Tributes and with his knowledge, skills and wit managed to be the last one standing, defeating District's 2 female Tribute by luring her to a pond which he had connected with an electric cable. The female Tribute tripped in her haste to behead him with her sword and landed in the water, electrocuted and killed within seconds.

The man standing next to him, Roman Hedge, was a little like Haymitch Abernathy. The Victor couldn't even stand still, jittery with the need to quench his never ending thirst. He won his games by joining the Career pack and slaughtering them all in their sleep. A cowardly move some would say, but there was no time for a conscious during the Games. His guilt was slowly eating him away and the alcohol wasn't helping.

Two more Victors were standing there, both old and with blank expressions on their faces. How they won their Games, she didn't know for she had never talked to them or cared enough to do some research.

"Welcome everyone, to the Reaping of the 75th Annual Hunger Games!" the escort Pedridge Electro shouted giddily. He looked ridiculous, his skin dyed a horrible grey colour with hair and eyes to match. "Let us start! And as always, ladies first."

Pedridge all but skipped to the bole that only contained one piece of paper. Sticking his hand in, he retrieved it and opened the folded paper. Clearing his throat, he shouted the name that everyone was familiar with. "Nicole Blight!"

'Time to do it my way' she thought with a smirk. Keeping the smirk on her face, Nicole walked toward her escort and stood next to him. Looking straight at the camera, she feigned an innocent look before she held her hand out. "May I have look at that piece of paper, please?"

Pedridge's mouth gaped wide open before it closed, stuttering incoherently. "I uh- well Miss Blight, I do not think that- uh- well…"

"Thank you," she winked, not waiting for an answer before she took the note out of his hand. Looking at the paper that had sealed her fate, she read the two words on there and nodded to herself. "Well look at that! It really does say my name! What a lovely gift!" Her sarcasm could be heard as clear as the electronic buzzing surrounding the stage.

Slowly lifting her head, she let her hate for the Capitol consume her thoughts and glared so hard at the camera that was broadcasting her Reaping all over Panem, she could only hope that President Snow could feel her wrath. "You know, it's quite peculiar, all of this. To show President Snow what a great honour it is to go back, I too shall bestow a gift, specifically for him." Letting the smirk that Panem was so familiar with grace her features, she gripped the paper with both hands and slowly ripped it into pieces, relishing in the horrified gasps that she could hear. Ignoring the whispers around her and the muttering of her escort, she laid the pieces into the palm of her right hand.

Holding her hand out for all to see, she walked towards the microphone. "President Snow, this is my gift to you," she whispered in a chilling tone. Pouting her lips, she whistled the familiar Mockingjay tone towards the shredded paper laying on her palm and watched how they floated away.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in _my_ favour."

Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw two Peacekeepers approaching, no doubt planning to forcibly put her back in her place, but she had already walked to stand back next to her nervous escort. Shocked whispers could still be heard coming from the crowd and glancing the her right, she saw how Chris shook his head at her, an amused glint in his eyes. She would never admit it, but it made her proud.

"Please keep calm everyone!" Petridge waved his hands in disarray, "we still have one more Tribute to choose!" Apparently deciding to ignore the murmurs and whispers, he quickly grabbed a piece of paper from the bowl with male Victors and read the name out loud. "Roman Hedge!"

Nicole all but heaved a sigh of relief; the plan would work.

The male Victor stumbled toward the escort and muttered some incoherent words before he threw up all over the stage.

Crinkling his nose in disgust, Petridge put on a happy face before he announced those familiar words. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Nicole felt how two Peacekeepers took a hold of her arms and all but dragged her away from the stage. She managed to free one hand and wave at Chris, managing to make eye contact and shoot him a meaningful look.

Their plan was set in motion.

* * *

**AN:  
**_**And that was the first real chapter! Next chapters will be way longer and more exciting than this one.  
Please tell me what you thought of this one in a review and favourite or follow (or both) if you want to know when the next update is.**_

_**Much love xxx**_


End file.
